


You are my Sunshine...

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried Yo, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Why'd they take Hordak's sunshine away?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	You are my Sunshine...

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: 
> 
> "You are my Sunshine" by The Civil War

Hordak didn’t usually wake up to night terrors, but when he did they’d cause him to sit up in bed. The sudden movement then leading him to flinch in pain as his back cracked further due to his condition. Tonight was no different pain wise, the only difference was that he woke to another by his side rather alone. 

Hordak recalled the moment the princess chose to sleep in bed with him rather than her own. After about an hour of arguing, Entrapta had agreed to get the sleep she needed, under the condition that Hordak lay with her until she fully fell asleep. The deal eventually leading to not only Entrapta falling asleep, but himself accidentally dozing off in her comfort. 

In the end, Hordak had agreed to allow her to sleep with him in his bed. It benefited both in its own way, Hordak was able to make sure Entrapta fell asleep and Entrapta was able to sleep comfortably knowing her partner was there if she needed him. 

After her first experience with abandonment, it comforted Entrapta to have another with her as she slept. At times her hands would interlacing with Hordak’s (without her knowledge) as she dreamt with a smile grazing her lips. He’d allow it and admire his lab partner in those nights, how peaceful she looked as she slept, how beautiful she was even with a pair of pajamas instead of her usual overalls, and how much peace she brought to him. A fact that he only found out after he woke the next day. 

Tonight,unfortunately, Entrapta’s presence gave him limited peace until his nightmare woke him up. His sudden movement also waking Entrapta along the way. 

“H-Hordak? What’s wrong? What happened?” Entrapta whispered as she rubbed her eyes and fixed her tired gaze on Hordak. 

“It is nothing, go back to sleep.” Hordak brushed her off keeping his gaze away. He would still not open up to her about certain things, so Entrapta had no choice but to guess and work with him. 

“Nightmare? I get those a lot..well not anymore since you’re here.” Entrapta whispered and scooted closer, she gently leaned her head against his bare shoulder and looked up at him. “My mother had created a robot for me that sang my a lullaby if I had a nightmare, I used them as my comfort when I was little.” Entrapta explained, smiling in comfort as she remembered the many dreams the lullaby brought her. 

“Lullaby? I’ve never heard of the term before, what is this lullaby you speak of?” Hordak asked as he turned his gaze down to meet hers. His only response was Entrapta laying him down with her hair, tucking him in, and her scooting closer to gently run her hand through his hair. “Listen.” She whispered before she began singing.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ I'll always love you and make you happy, _

_ If you will only say the same. _

_ But if you leave me and love another, _

_ You'll regret it all some day _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away..” _

Hordak fell asleep to her soft voice and gentle caress. Her lullaby, it sounded like a goddess had blessed him. The pain he felt in his body was gone, and all he could dream of that night was her. Her laughter, her smile, and her beauty,** she was perfect**. 

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ Oh, please don't take my sunshine away..” _

Entrapta whispered the last part before she peeked across at her companion, she smiled tiredly when she heard his soft breathing and his peaceful expression as he slept. Entrapta kissed his forehead gently before she tucked herself against his chest, “good night hordak..” She whispered before dozing off, her dreams formulating an idea for the morning. 

_ “Fright Zone log number 100, this recording will be saved on Emily to remind me of what happened today. Today I will be doing something special for Hordak, a gift!” Entrapta giggled before she dashed across the sanctum gathering the scrap pieces of first ones tech. “I recorded me singing the lullaby that lured Hordak to sleep on my recorder for this contraption. I plan on using the scraps to build Hordak a music box. He is currently in a meeting, so no worry about being found out, but I must work cautiously if I want this piece to be amazing and well constructed.” Entrapta continued. She recorded herself as she worked in the small details to the box and in the end successfully put everything together. The box, although small, held a big sentiment within. “A success! Now I just gotta wait for Hordak to return to give him the gift, nothing caught on fire or exploded so I’d say I left no evidence of my work, Anyways, log number 100 done, Entrapta out!” She chirped before ending the recording on Emily. _

Hordak growled and lashed out, he threw all of the instruments he had one his table to the floor. His actions causing Emily to immediately shrink and beep in concern as she turned to face him. He stormed past broken cloning tubes, his canon ignited as he shot it across the room causing more tubes to explode and fall. His rampage continued as he passed a pile of boxes which he carelessly knocked down. 

A silver box tumbled out, the lid opening the second it hit the floor loudly. Hordak growled and aimed his canon, his eyes soften and the canon was lowered as he heard the familiar lullaby

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..”_

Hordak knelt down and gathered the box, tears began brimming in his eyes as he listened. In a faint voice, barely being able to be caught by Emily herself, Hordak sang.

_ “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamt I held you in my arms _

_ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried. _

_ In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me _

_ When I awake my poor heart pains _

_ So when you come back and make me happy _

_ I'll forgive and take all the blame _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ Oh, please don't take my sunshine away..” _

Tears fell onto the floor beside the music box, “**..why did you take..my sunshine away..**” Hordak whispered into the empty void of his sanctum. 

**~ The End ~**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the angst of season 4. Please feel free to comment how much I made you cry or hurt even more because I know it's sad boi hours over here.


End file.
